


Klance Week 2018

by BucketLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Memory Loss, Party, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Prompts:Day 1: Fake RelationshipDay 2: Date Gone WrongDay 3: Coming OutDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Memory LossDay 6: WeddingDay 7: Post Series/Old Men





	1. Day 1: Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this mates!

Keith was standing by his locker putting his books inside. As he closed it, he noticed someone running up to him. As the person got closer he noticed it was Lance. He tried to turn around in an attempt to ignore him but he was unsuccessful. He really didn't want to deal with his obnoxious crush at the moment.

"Keith!" After his name was called he had no chance of escaping.

He turned to face him with a sigh and in a few seconds Lance was in front of him, panting.

"What?" Keith asked irritated. He was aware Lance wanted something from him. They never spoke outside of their usual banter.

After Lance caught his breath he said, "I need you to date me!"

Keith raised an eyebrow and look at him confused like waiting for the punchline. That was definitely something he wasn't expecting. It also sounded way to good to be true, so Keith didn't get his hopes up.

"That's not how you ask someone out, you know?" Keith answered, attempting to close the subject as fast as possible

"No!" Lance said, "I mean, I need you to fake-date me."

And there it was. "Explain." Keith said, not wishing at all to know to what Lance was up to this time. 

"Well, there is this girl. She obviously likes me, but she said she doesn't want to go out with me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes," interrupted Keith. He was getting more and more impatient with this conversation

Lance glared at him but continued, "So I told her that you like me, just to make her jealous. She thought I was lying."

"Because you are." And Keith was too.

"That's not the point!" Lance shouted, annoyed. "Anyway, just pretend to flirt with me when she passes by."

Keith clicked his tongue. "This is so stupid. Why should I do it?" It was easier to supress his inconvenient crush when they were just bickering. It would be harder if he had to pretend to like him when he actually did. "Also, why did you tell her that _I_ have a crush on you? Why not somebody else?"

Lance turned his gaze to the ground and only mumbled the answer. "You were the first person that came to my mind."

Keith sighed. He seemed to think about it before he spoke. 

"Ok," he finally said, as a plan started forming in his head

"Ok?" Lance had a confused expression on his face.

"But what is in for me? If I will make myself look like an idiot at least let me get something out of it." Which was only partially a lie. He was planning on getting something out of this, but mostly Lance will be the one looking like an idiot

Lance didn't answer and just looked past his shoulder at a girl who was talking to some people.

"We need to hurry. She's coming this way," Lance whispered looking worried. Although there was no need to be, seeing as they didn't have to make a plan and go along with it right now. There was plenty of time.

"Ok, but what is it in for me?"

"Uhmm, I will buy you lunch today." Lance answered looking past his shoulder to the girl who stopped talking and started walking towards them.

"Hmm, is that enough though? It's not a small request." Keith used a calm tone and Lance panicked even more

"Ok, uhm, a week?" The girl was getting closer to them and Lance became more impatient. 

Keith seemed lost in thought before shaking his head. She was getting even closer and Lance was starting to lose his cool.

"Two weeks? Three? A month?" he asked again. Keith had no idea why Lance was so nervous, but he wasn't complaining. His plan would work better this way.

"Deal," Keith finally said, leaning in closer to Lance. He put his hand on the back of his neck. Lance realized what Keith was about to do, but didn't pull back. Keith took this as a good sign and leaned in completely until their lips touched. He was surpried when Lance kissed him back.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Lance groaned. The girl didn't even look at them.

"What was that for?" Lance asked being answered only by a smirk. His whole face was red, which only made Keith feel more triumphant.

"I had to make it convincing, didn't I?"

"I said flirt, not make out," Lance said, his face just as red.

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago, when you kissed me back," Keith reminded him and Lance only blushed harder, while turning around to leave.

"Wait, our deal?" Keith said and Lance rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything as he placed a few bills in Keith's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Keith, meaning every single word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review is appreciated :)


	2. Day 2: Date Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out sadder than I meant it to. Anyway, enjoy!!!

"What time is it?" Lance asked, while they shot down another Galra warship.

"2 douboshes since the last time you asked, Lance," Pidge replied, irritated.

"We should hurry up," Lance said, making Pidge groan in annoyance.

"I heard you the first 3 times you said that," she said. "Maybe we would be done faster if you stopped complaining." Another Galra ship went down. "Actually, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you focused better."

Half an hour later, the mission was accomplished and Lance and Pidge landed in the castle. Lance sprinted to the control room, where he met the rest of the Paladins.

"Is he here?" he said instead of a greeting.

"Welcome back. How was the mission?" Coran asked, cheerfully, ignoring the question.

"Yes, Lance. He is in his room, waiting for you," Shiro replied, already used to what was happening. Ever since Keith left with the Blade of Marmora, he would visit once in a while and Lance would become very impatient in the hours before his arrival.

He and Pidge were sent on an infiltration mission, which didn't go exactly as planned and they had to leave in a hurry. They couldn't escape properly and they had no choice, but to fight, which meant that Lance's time with Keith will be cut short.

Lance ran to his room and jumped in the shower. He put on some clean clothes and went towards Keith's room. When he entered, Pidge and Keith were sitting on Keith's bed chatting. When Pidge saw Lance, she stood up.

"Well then, I'm out of here," she said. "Have fun on your date." She smiled at Lance, who turned to look at Keith. They closed the distance between them, with a hug.

"I missed you," Lance said, his voice being muffled by Keith's shoulder.

"Me too," Keith replied with a smile.

"So, are we gonna watch a movie?" Lance asked.

"Traditional human date night, then?" Keith said, while sitting down on the bed being followed by Lance. "Although, I don't know if I will be able to stay until the end of the movie."

Lance frowned, but agreed, nonetheless. At least they could spend some time together. He moved to set up the TV. A while back, at the Space Mall, the Paladins got a small TV with a few movies to watch if they ever got bored. Keith and Lance put the TV in front of them and sat down on the bed to relax.

Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder as the opening credits began, but he felt the other boy stiffen near him. He turned to look at him and noticed the discomfort written on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked and Keith pretended to look intently at the screen.

"Hm? Oh nothing," Keith answered.

Lance put his head on Keith's shoulder again and looked at Keith's face from the corner of his eyes. Keith attempted to hide his expression but he was failing terribly. It appeared like he was trying to hide a smile. Realization struck Lance as he moved his head a little bit making sure his hair barely touched Keith's neck and, yep there it was again. That little stiffening.

"Hey, Keith," Lance said.

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?" For a second, Keith panicked, which Lance noticed, but then it was back to his usual poker face. _Bingo_ , he thought.

"No," Keith replied a little to quickly.

"Really?" Lance asked. "Then it won't bother you if I do this?"

Lance jumped on Keith, pinning him down. He then started tickling his ribs, neck and stomach. Keith started laughing hysterically, which amazed Lance. Keith tried his best to wrestle Lance and escape, but the tickling left him unfocused. He kept laughing for a few minutes, until Lance stopped for just one second. That was all it took for Keith to turn it around.

Keith started fighting Lance, until the two of them fell off the bed. They rolled on the floor until Keith found himself on top of Lance, pinning him down.

"I got you now!" Keith said, out of breath and Lance only smirked.

Keith started tickling Lance the same way he had done for him. Lance's expression, however, did not change from the cocky smirk on his face.

"Sorry, babe, I'm not ticklish like you are."

"You're kidding!" Keith said, groaning in annoyance. He got up from Lance and glared at him. "It's not fair."

"What isn't?" Lance asked after getting up, the smirk not leaving his face. Keith only pouted which made Lance laugh out loud. In the end, Keith smiled a little too.

"Keith," was suddenly heard from the speakers. It was Coran. "The Blade of Marmora are here. They say something came up and that they need you."

"Oh man, but I need you, too," Lance said, his voice disappointed. Keith only sighed as he got up.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go," he said.

"I know," Lance replied.

He turned towards the door to leave, before he faced Keith. They embraced again, until Keith moved away.

"Be careful," Lance said.

"You too," Keith replied, before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss on Lance's lips.

Lance left, allowing Keith to change and as he moved away, he wondered if the two of them will ever have time to be with each other, away from all the missions and the battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3: Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too happy with this one but my beta said it was cute so here it is. Enjoy!!!

Keith just got out of the shower after a long training session. He put on his usual shirt and jacket before he collapsed on the bed to rest a little bit. He closed his eyes and heard a knock on the door. He sighed and answered.

"Come in."

He really didn't know who he was expecting but the person he thought it would be the least was Lance. The boy walked in Keith's room slowly with a distraught look on his face.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hi," said Keith turning his attention to Lance. If he showed up here it must have been important.

"Can we talk?" Lance asked and Keith only nodded his head. Lance moved to sit down on the floor and Keith sat right in front of him.

"What is it?" Keith was starting to get concerned. Lance would've normally cracked a joke by now, or start their usual banter. 

"I... I just wanted to get something off my chest," Lance finally answered refusing to meet Keith's gaze. "I didn't know who to turn to, but in the end I decided to come to you, seeing as you have a little experience with this. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. We're a team, we gotta be there for each other." Keith attempted to smile to ease up the tension, but Lance didn't seem to cooperate.

"I don't really know how to say this," Lance began. "I just hope it doesn't change things between us..." 

Lance finally turned his eyes to look at him and Keith was really beginning to wonder what was eating away at him.

"I think...", he began but seemed to change his mind about what he wanted to say immediately. He paused for a second and then continued. "I mean, I don't think 'cause I know. I guess, you could say I am not sure, but that's not it either. It's-"

"Lance, you're rambling." Keith got his attention and Lance turned to him once again. Lance seemed like he decided upon something before he spoke again. 

"I like boys," he finally said, turning his gaze away again.

Keith blinked at him. Before he knew it he broke into a grin. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He mentally scolded himself and tried his best to keep the smile off his face as Lance began explaining how he had this epiphany.

"I liked girls so far, you know. Sometimes I found a boy cute, but I didn't think much about it. And then..." Lance turned to look at Keith for the first time and frowned. Keith was doing an awful job at hiding his smile. He couldn't help it, though. He was really excited, but he tried his best not to show it. 

"Do you think this is funny?" Lance asked, standing up suddenly. Keith realized he gave the wrong impression and quickly intervened to explain. 

"No! Of course not. I'm just happy for you. And I'm glad that you trusted me. I didn't mean it to look like that. I'm sorry, keep going." Keith put a hand on his shoulder to stop Lance from turning to leave. He let out a sigh of relief at Keith's words and relaxed again.

"N-no... that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening," Lance said. Keith knew there was something more to it, but he decided not to push. He knew it was hard for Lance. 

"You can always talk to me, you know?" Keith replied this time making no effort to keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah, thanks." Lance smiled back, a happy, sincere smile that warmed Keith's heart. 

"Also, the others won't have any problem with this. You can trust them." Keith suddenly turned serious. "You know, no one had any problem when  _I_ told them."

"I will tell them, don't worry." Lance smiled, before turning again to leave. "Thanks again."

"Before you go," Keith said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Who is that  _special guy_  that helped you realize? Hm?" The grin returned to Keith's face and Lance's cheeks turned red.

"Nope, nope, nope. We are not having this conversation. Bye!" With that, Lance was out the door, leaving behind him, Keith smiling fondly.

And maybe Lance showed up to Keith's room in the same manner a few weeks later. After a long and heartfelt conversation Lance ended confessing his crush to Keith. He reciprocated his feelings and after some time they decided to tell their friends, too. They seemed happier than they were, and Lance could swear he saw Hunk slid Pidge some money when they thought the others weren't looking. But all in all, things turned out better than they could have ever imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so uninspired with these, I swear. At least this isn't as bad as the last one. Whatever, I hope you enjoy it!

"You really need to get out more," Shiro said as they exited the car. Behind him loud music was blaring from the house the party was held in. 

So, what did Shiro decide when he heard Keith took the day off? To go to a party and drag Keith with him, of course. 

"I do get out, Shiro," Keith complained as they began walking towards the house. 

"When was the last time you went somewhere for fun?" 

Keith thought about his life in the past few months and realized it really was uneventful. Between college and his job he really didn't have time to go anywhere and really have fun. But a loud party full of strangers was not his idea of 'fun'. 

"Exactly," replied Shiro after noticing that Keith was trying to remember when was the last time he left his apartment. "This will do you good. You can meet new people."

Keith only nodded. He really didn't want to disappoint Shiro so he decided to go along with it. As they stepped past the door, which was left wide open, the music seemed even louder, the air smelled like sweat and alcohol and Keith realized that he really didn't want to be here. At least, he wouldn't be alone. 

"Oh, I think that's Allura," Shiro said as he looked over the heads of all the people.

"Should we call her over?" Keith asked. 

"No way! He is here with Lotor. Wait here, Keith." With that Shiro was out of sight and Keith began to regret the fact that he decided to show up. 

He walked through the crowd until he entered the living room which was full of people. He went to a table and poured himself some Coke. He eyed with disgust all the alcoholic drinks. Last time he got drunk it wasn't pretty.

Keith noticed an empty corner and went to stand there to contemplate his life choices. A few minutes passed, which felt like hours, until another person approached him. He was about Keith's age, but his skin was tanner and his hair was short. He smiled at Keith and Keith smiled back out of politeness. Although, he had to admit he was quite attractive. 

"Enjoying the party?" he asked. 

"Nope," Keith answered. "I was dragged here by my friend and then he left to solve his love triangles."

"So you decided to sulk in a corner?" The stranger asked and Keith could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I really hate this kind of parties, you know?" Keith began. "The loud music and alcohol and strangers. Why do people even like these?" 

He looked at the stranger who only shrugged as he was still smirking at him. 

"This one is especially bad. This was supposed to be my free night. Stay in bed, catch up with my shows, you know? But no, I have to come here and have my night ruined."

"I'm really sorry for you," the stranger replied. "Oh, Shiro is coming this way. Is he the 'love triangle' friend?"

Keith looked at him in surprise before he answered. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Hey guys," Shiro said, not allowing the stranger to answer. "Keith, I see you've already met Lance, the host of the party. I was going to introduce you but I got sidetracked."

"That's ok. Did you solve your problem?" Lance asked. 

"Uhm, sort of," replied Shiro, reluctantly. "Are you ok, Keith?"

Keith was blushing madly. He knew he was. He wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself alive, anything to just disappear. He just ranted to the host of the party about how terrible the party was.

"I'm really sorry," Keith said. "You didn't tell me you were the host..." 

"Well, you didn't ask, but it's ok," replied Lance. "Actually, it's the first time I am throwing a party like this. My family is on vacation, so I took this opportunity, but I don't really think it's for me. Too much work. Next time I will stick to a small gathering between friends."

Keith only nodded, still not being able to find his words. He was still blushing and despite Lance's reassurement he still felt embarrassed.

"By the way, you're cute when you blush," Lance added and Keith felt like melting in that moment. Noticing his expression Shiro laughed out loud and Keith glared at him. 

"I think I have to go," Lance said, as he noticed a commotion breaking out in the kitchen. Before he did, he took a small notepad from the coffee table on which he wrote something quickly before he handed the paper to Keith. "Here, call me sometime." 

With that, he was gone and Keith didn't see him for the rest of the night. In the end, he admitted that going to the party was not such a bad idea and Shiro took all the credit, but Keith didn't really care, since he had the number of a cute guy that he was definitely going to text as soon as he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :D


	5. Day 5: Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late because I couldn't be bothered yesterday to get off my ass. The 6th day will be up later today. Enjoy!!!

Keith was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching Lance in the cryo-replenisher. Allura said his wounds were pretty bad and that he might have to stay there for a while. It was all his fault, Keith thought.

If he was more aware of his surroundings, Lance wouldn't have taken the hit for him. Why would he do that anyway? The mission was on a small Galra base on an asteroid belt. Things were supposed to go well. Get in, save the slaves, destroy the factory, get out. Instead, they ended up fighting dozens of droids, that just wouldn't stop coming. The droids, having much stronger weapons than anticipated, ended up firing a laser canon and because Keith had his hands full with three others, Lance jumped and took the hit for him. Which was pretty damn stupid, Keith thought. He'd much rather be in there himself than endure this torture of watching his boyfriend heal from the wounds that were meant to be his.

As the hours passed, Pidge tried to convince him to go up and eat and maybe sleep a little, but Keith refused. A day later, when the pod shifted and the glass cover opened, Lance fell out and Keith caught him in his arms. Coran, who was with him at the time, went to announce the others.

"Lance," Keith whispered towards the other boy. Lance opened his eyes, but they held no recognition.

"What's going on?" he asked in slightly panicked voice. 

"Don't worry. You are safe," Keith answered, not noticing the way his boyfriend was behaving. He helped him stand just as the others came rushing with a relieved look on their faces.

"That's great, but uhm..." Lance began. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Keith blinked at him before he smiled a little. "Yeah, good one, Lance. Whatever, let's just go get you something to eat." Keith tried to pull him by his hand but he wouldn't move. Keith looked at him in question.

"No, really. What is this place? Who are these people?" Lance asked again and Keith widened his eyes in realization.

"You don't remember? The mission?" Keith asked. "It's me, Keith, your boyfriend..."

Lance squinted his eyes at him before he said, followed by his signature smirk. "Really? Then I must have great taste, huh."

The others approached to watch the exchange. They already knew this might happen. Allura had warned them, but they didn't have the heart to tell Keith.

"Lance, what do you remember?" Keith asked as he moved to take a hold of Lance's hand, before he stopped himself. It might be overwhelming to Lance, he reminded himself.

"Some stuff from my childhood. The academy and that's it," Lance said as he seemed lost in thought. "Nope, actually now that I think about it, some other stuff is coming back, but it's all foggy."

"We should give him time, Keith," Shiro said as he stepped forward. He placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Yeah, for the time being, let's get you something to eat," Hunk said as he approached Lance and led him towards the kitchen, this time not hesitating after hearing about food.

Keith followed them reluctantly. He watched in silence the dinner and Lance's different reactions to everything around him. He admitted that he started remembering some things. Hunk and Pidge, but nothing about Voltron or Keith. After dinner, Allura took Keith aside and explained to him that things closer to his accident would be harder to remember and advise him not to overwhelm Lance. Keith agreed, even though he didn't know how Allura knew all this and, afterwards, he asked Lance if he wanted to tour him through the castle. Maybe that could refresh his memory.

After seeing everything, Lance was particularly excited about the training arena and all the features that came with it.

"We spend a lot of time here," Keith said, hoping that it would spark something in Lance's mind. Lance seemed to avoid his gaze as he only muttered the next sentence.

"Are you really my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Keith said. "Why would I lie about that?"

"It's just..." Lance began still avoiding Keith's gaze. "I remember the Keith from the academy. How much I looked up to you. How much I idolized you. It's hard to believe _you_ can have any sort of feelings for someone like me."

Keith looked at him in wonder. Lance never told him about this before.

"Would you like if I proved it to you?" Keith asked. Lance looked at him, unsurely, before he nodded slightly. Keith closed the distance between them and slowly caressed his cheek before he leaned in a placed a short kiss on those familiar soft lips. He pulled away only a little and he could still feel Lance's breath on his lips.

"I love you," Keith said.

This time Lance leaned to kiss him, a slightly longer and more passionate kiss.

"Keith," he whispered and the boy looked at him in curiosity.

"Do you..." Keith breathed out and Lance nodded. He kissed him once more, with relieved tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I still don't remember some stuff, like how I lost my memory, but I got back the important things," Lance said. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review is welcome :D


	6. Day 6: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know what this is? How did this happen, I have no idea. Uhm... Enjoy?

Allura stormed in the room, her eyes searching for the man she felt like tearing apart. How could he do this, she wondered. Her eyes landed on a figure dressed in white that was sleeping on the hardwood floor. She sighed in frustration, as she went to shake him awake. 

"What?" he said drowsily after he woke up. 

"I told you to show up in the corridor after ten douboshes. Twenty passed, Lance," she said in an angry voice that Lance felt like moving away from. "Also, you are sleeping!" 

"So?" he asked, still not understanding all the fuss. 

"On the floor..." she continued. "Five douboshes before you are supposed to show up to your own wedding, in your wedding suit, which I explicitly told you not to wrinkle." 

"My... my wedding," Lance repeated slowly trying to process the word. "I'm getting married!"

Lance jumped to his feet looking down at himself to see his appearance. 

"Take off your shirt so I can iron it," Allura ordered getting impatient. 

Lance did so and handed her the shirt. He sat down and watched as she pulled out an iron from god knows where and got to work on the small, ironing table that Pidge and Hung brought, probably anticipating this disaster. Lance made a mental note to thank them. 

"I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks, Allura," Lance admitted.

She only sighed as she finished up his shirt quickly. Lance was quite impressed seeing as a few years ago she was terrified by him milking a cow. During the time it took the plan the wedding, which took place on Earth, Allura had learned a bunch of handy housekeeping tricks from Lance's mother. 

"Now take off your pants," she ordered as she handed him the shirt. 

"Oh honey, just wait until after the wedding," Lance said pulling off his flirting voice, but when Allura glared at him she handed her his pants in a matter of seconds. 

"Honestly, Lance. What were you thinking?" Allura asked as she was finishing ironing his pants. 

"I was kinda stressed?" Lance said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it was so warm and I couldn't help myself."

Lance got his pants back on put them on carefully, trying not to wrinkle them again. He didn't want to deal with an even more terrifying Allura. He put on his white jacket and checked on his hair. He fixed his tie and at this point, Allura realized he was stalling. He couldn't help it though. The tugging in his stomach was getting stronger with each passing second and he really believed he was going to be sick. 

"Lance," Allura said. "What are you so worked up about?" 

Lance didn't answer and only turned around to face her. She smiled sympathetically at him. 

"You have no reason to be worried about," she said. "You two have been practically married for years. It's just making it official now."

"I guess," Lance began, "I'm wondering if things will be different afterwards."

"You got through so much together. You literally saved the entire universe. And nothing changed after  _that._ Saying some words in front of a man in silly robes won't change anything."

Lance smiled at her choice of words. "You are right. Thank you." Allura pulled him in for a hug, carefully as to not wrinkle his clothes again, before they left past the door. As they walked through the corridor, they passed by a clock on the wall and Lance realized he was actually late to his own wedding. 

They finally got to the chapel door. Lance took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before Allura opened it for him which he was grateful for. Given the way he was feeling he wouldn't be surprised if he forgot the basic function of a door. 

As he walked towards the back of the chapel where his soon-to-be husband awaited him, he looked everywhere but at him. He smiled when he saw his entire family looking at him with happy expressions. And he was so glad to see all of his friends there. When he finally reached Keith and the officiant, he looked Keith and noticed his bemused expression. 

"You are late," he said. 

"Yeah," Lance said. "I fell asleep..."

"Yo-you fell asleep. Of course you did," Keith said, with the same amused smile. Lance wanted to protest, but when the officiant cleared his throat, they turned to face him.

As he recited his speech, Lance glanced at Keith from the corner of his eyes and noticed how the tugging sensation disappeared being followed by a bubble of happiness that grew inside him. The bubble only grew bigger as they exchanged their vows and said "I do" and by the end of the night Lance felt like he would burst. And judging by the smile that never left Keith's face, he was feeling the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)


	7. Day 7: Post Series/Old Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS (5 days later) and I could give an excuse but I will not bother because it doesn't really matter... Enjoy!!!

Keith took a deep breath as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He was nervous seeing as it was the first time he was going to see Lance since they returned to Earth. Keith and Shiro had a lot of work to do with the government along with Allura and Coran while Lance, Pidge and Hunk took care of different matters at the Garrison. He and Lance had video-chatted over the weeks, but they weren't able to visit each other. He was nervous because he couldn't help but wonder if things were going to change between them. Things were going to be different from now on. 

He gazed at the door and he decided he wouldn't stall anymore. He ringed the doorbell and unwillingly counted the seconds until he heard footsteps and the door opened. A slightly older woman with a kind smile and only a few graying hairs answered. She smiled at him warmly and spoke.

"Yes?"

"My name is Keith," he said. "A...friend of Lance's. Is he here?"

"Keith?" she asked and he noticed that she spoke the name like she had heard it before. "Yes, he is home. Come in, dear."

As she spoke Keith could recognize a faint accent and smiled a little as he remembered all the things he learned about Lance's family.

He entered the house and the silent atmosphere of the exterior was replaced by the rucus of 10 other people that were standing around.

A little girl ran down the stairs being followed by who Keith presumed was her older brother.

"Mama, he won't leave me alone!" said the girl as the boy pouted trying to protest her accusations. 

"Don't bother your sister. Can't you see we have a guest?" the mother said in a stern voice. "Now go play nice." The kids left and Lance's mom moved towards the bottom of the stairs. She yelled, "Lance, your boyfriend is here to see you."

Keith was surprised by this. Did Lance tell them the nature of their relationship? It didn't bother him and he was somehow glad about it. It even reassured him that Lance was not done with him just yet. A few moments later, Lance came down the stairs and as his eyes landed on Keith he broke into a grin. In that moment Keith realized that there was nothing he should have been worried about and quickly hugged Lance back after he jumped in his arms. 

"Keith, I didn't know you were coming," he said after they broke apart. 

"Yes, sorry for showing up without telling you," Keith said, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Lance said as he leaned in to kiss him. Keith only moved away from his lips aafter he remembered how many other people were around them. 

"Why don't we go outside?" he asked in a hopeful voice, wishing to be alone with Lance after such a long time.

Lance agreed and they stepped outside, where they sat down on the front porch. Keith took Lance's hand in his and for a few moments they just stayed in silence. 

"Keith, I was thinking," Lance began and Keith hummed urging him to continue. "Everything between us has been great so far. Amazing even. More than I could have ever hoped." Keith looked at him and he narrowed his eyebrow. Where was Lance going with this? "Now that we are on Earth again things are going to be different and-"

"Wait a minute," Keith said in realization. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Keith instinctively moved his hand away from Lance's as he remembered his worries from before. He noticed this and before he could move Lance grabbed it again. 

"Of course not," he said and Keith sighed in relief. He was letting his nerves, that somehow returned, get the best of him. He didn't even know why he thought about this so much and he even felt ashamed that he thought that Lance would leave him after everything they've been through. 

"What I was going to say was that it is going to be difficult for us to get used to normal lives now and I was thinking that maybe we should do it together."

"Of course we will," Keith said, not understanding why Lance would say that when it was something he knew they both silently agreed on. 

"No," Lance said. "I was thinking more like the two of us could get a place of our own, a small apartment. Find some stable jobs, not that it will be that hard. We are the saviors of the universe, after all." He smirked the same way he usually does before he became serious again. "We could make a family of our own, Keith."

Keith gazed at him as he pondered over everything that Lance was telling him. He never thought about that before. With fighting aliens and saving the entire universe it is hard to think about what will happen after. 

"That would be great," Keith breathed out, giving Lance's hand a small squeeze. Lance smiled again and Keith mirrored him. They closed the space between them with a long, passionate kiss. They were interrupted when the front door opened and the voice of Lance's mom was heard. 

"Are you coming in for dinner, boys?" They broke apart, blushing. Keith looked at the mother who had a knowing look on her face. She turned around, closed the door and left them alone again. 

Lance stood up first, offered Keith his hand which he took and smiling they returned to the house looking forward to what the future offered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I finished this. Not my best work but I'm proud of it. Thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos and reviews! I had fun writing this! :D


End file.
